1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tool breakdown detecting system for automatically detecting a breakdown of a tool attached to a numerical-controlled machine tool or the like during working to prevent various troubles which would otherwise result from the breakdown of the tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an automatically controlled machine tool such as a numerical-controlled machine, if working is continued after the tool has broken down by some cause during working, a workpiece being machined becomes defective and, in addition, there is the possibility of incurring a serious trouble such as a breakdown of the machine tool itself. To avoid this, it is desired to detect the breakdown of the tool, but no satisfactory means has been developed for detecting the breakdown of the tool with sufficient accuracy.